Un Final, Un Comienzo
by KaorI-TaN
Summary: Todo tiene su fin, ¿pero que pasa cuando este fin es solo el principio de algo mucho mayor? NanoFate Mi segundo intento de fic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Plácidamente durmiendo, el confort de mis cobijas me abrigaba mientras disfrutaba de ese momento pacifico. El rutinario ruido de las llaves cayendo en la mesa. El cuerpo con que cada noche compartía el lecho. Las manos frías que noche a noche me recordaban mis obligaciones. El cansancio, el sudor, el éxtasi recibido y entregado. Un día más que nacía y moriría de la misma forma. ¿Solo esto nos quedaba del amor eterno que una vez nos juramos?¿Este es el felices para siempre que todos buscaban y sentían haber encontrado en el mítico matrimonio? Al final de todo esto, solo vacio. ¿En serio este era nuestro comienzo feliz? El final de tanto buscar la persona que llenaría mi parte incompleta.

Mi despertador sonó una vez más recodándome el día que llegaba y las obligaciones por cumplir con el.

Al otro lado de mi cama solo el recuerdo y la calidez de un cuerpo que poco antes ocupo su lugar. La tibieza del agua envolvía mi cuerpo y borraba los restos de la faena nocturna. Recorrí mi piel buscando las mismas sensaciones que años atrás marcaban mi piel en felicidad y satisfacción. Mi cuerpo sabia sus costumbres y por si solo cumplió lo que se esperaba de el.

Es cierto debía alimentarme, una ofrenda en agradecimiento al templo que me contiene y me protege. Las siete y media marcaba el reloj en la sala mientras saboreaba la compleja textura de un café negro sin azúcar, que curioso, así el prefiere el café. A mi me solía gustar claro y con dos terrones de azúcar.

Es un hermoso día de primavera, el impregnado viento de flores y frutos maduros me daba los buenos días. Decidí caminar, llegaría un poco tarde, pero días como hoy existen para ser admirados por los simpes mortales. Cerré los ojos llenándome de esta intensa esencia y dejándome llevar un poco más por las maravillas de la naturaleza.

Papeles y más papeles. No terminaba de llenar uno y por arte de magia aparecían dos más, esto seria de nunca acabar. La tarde siguió su predestinada rutina, nacer y morir para dar paso a la noche. La noche, ya sabia lo que significaba el ocaso.

¿Me pregunto que pensara el de todo esto?¿Tan siquiera habrá notado algo? No terminaba de completar mis pensamientos cuando mi inusual torpeza me tiro al suelo tropezada por una pila de libros. Entre tanto papel que salió a volar quedo abierto de par en par nuestro álbum fotográfico.

Podía ver claramente como sonreír me era tan natural. La felicidad me brotaba por los poros cada vez que nos reflejamos mutuamente en los ojos. Cada momento que compartíamos ere un feliz recuerdo. Eran mucho lo momentos alegres que compartíamos. Tantos viajes, aventuras, situaciones difíciles que siempre superamos airosos, siempre felices, siempre juntos. Una nostálgica sonrisa dibujo mis labios.

De todas las imágenes una clavo mi atención por completo. En ella estábamos abrazados posando felices en el día más feliz de nuestras vidas. Le quedaba mu bien el traje oscuro, contrastaba perfecto con su aura clara. Mi vestido blanco que parecía más grande que yo. Ante esto una ligera risa escapo de mi.

Fuimos muy felices. Pero, siempre un pero venia más a menudo a mi diario vivir. ¿Qué paso con nosotros?¿Donde quedo esa desbordante adrenalina que me inundaba con solo pensar en el?¿Donde quedo esa electrificante sensación cada vez que nos perdíamos en un beso?¿Donde quedaron esas noches cortas de amor compartido? El mundo quedaba pequeño cada vez que estábamos juntos. Pero ese mismo mundo que celebro nuestra felicidad, que fue testigo de una vida compartida, ahora solo guarda silencio en nuestro silencio. Parece que no se puede hacer mucho. La puerta se abrió dejándome ver el destinatario de mis pensamientos.

-"Hola"- Saludo calmadamente al entrar. Las llaves hacían su usual melodía y su interprete se acercaba naturalmente a mi dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-"¿Tuviste buen día hoy?" Inquirí sin prisa mientras me levantaba y recibía su chaqueta, para luego dejarla en el closet.

"Lo normal. Papeles por aquí y por allá. Nada fuera de lo común" Contesto tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala y movía su cabeza de lado a lado liberando un poco de tensión. Me senté a su lado, en un silencioso mutuo acuerdo sus manos buscaban de nuevo mi cuerpo y yo dejaba que hiciera con el lo que quisiese. Mi cuerpo se encontraba desnudo sosteniendo el peso del suyo.

-"¿Qué nos paso?" Mis labios actuaron más rápido que mi razón y las palabras se materializaron en una pregunta. Se detuvo en seco y me exploro con sus ojos. Expectante al resto de mis palabras.

-"Yuuno Scrya, lo he pronunciado miles de veces, en miles de tonos, todos y cada uno llenos de algún sentimiento. Ahora solo son palabras más. ¿Qué nos paso? " Su mirada ahora era confusa y perdida. Me quede inmóvil esperando su respuesta y solo musito.

-"No lo se. Fate"


	2. Chapter 2

Al despertar, el cansancio era evidente en cada parte de mi cuerpo, nuevos sentimientos inexistentes en el, hicieron presencia en esa mañana. Abrí mis ojos, la dañina luz matinal invadía mi borrosa visión, dañina, no pude escoger mejor adjetivo, esta mañana el mundo dio un vuelco y yo con el. No necesitaba virar y encontrar el vacio a mi espalda, podía sentirlo, su pasado, presente y futuro, finalmente vacio. La inercia me levanto llevando mí deambulante humanidad hasta la tina. Mi mano alcanzo el grifo, dándome tiempo justo de despojar las prendas que aun cubrían mi cuerpo o retirar la escases de ellas. Metí la mano para medir la temperatura del agua, ¿caliente o fría? ¿Diferencia? El resto de piel continuo el camino demarcado por la mano. La humedad del agua contorneo mi figura, con calma y sin tapujos. El temblor me recordó mi intolerancia al frio, mi mente o estivos de ella deambulaban en un punto muerto.

Alcance el grifo negando el curso de la gravedad y dejando mi piel tomar un respiro. Un pie, luego el otro, muy despacio conseguí ponerme en pie. Mis piernas rehusaban cumplir su función, privándome de estabilidad. Bajo, en el suelo, las gotas abandonando mi piel fundiéndose con un trozo de tela, desde allí esa habitación parecía infinita y yo, solo un pequeño adorno más olvidado en el. Con más frecuencia mi inconsciente tomaba control de mí. Observando el curso del tiempo, mi tiempo, vivido, perdido, una vida, la mentira, todo en una sucesión de dudas y una sola respuesta, él.

Mis brazos acomodaron un poco mi arrumo de piel y recuerdos, acurrucada en un rincón, las piernas contra mi pecho y mis brazos sellándolas. Mi cabeza asomando tímida derrochando cordura, desperdigada en su, no, en mi ruptura.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la oscuridad, sumergiéndome más en ella, fundiéndonos en una, la oscuridad y yo, yo y la oscuridad, al abrirlos de nuevo mi imagen o la sombra de ella me miraba dislocada desde el otro lado del espejo. Una mano, el roce entre esa Fate y la sombra que toma su lugar en este mundo."¿Quién eres?" – Martillo la pregunta decidida a esos dos misterios rojos que me observaban detenidamente. Perdía mi cordura, podría perderlo todo, pero mi cordura era mi mal necesario, la defensa que cobra su cuota, dolor por dolor una verdad más ha sido callada. Más palabras al viento.

Después de espabilarme un poco conseguí llegar al dormitorio. Noche tras noche, observando en silencio la entrega, la pasión, el deseo, las mil y un formas de sentir plenitud por medio del lenguaje que todos conocemos y nunca aprendimos, el instinto de la piel. Me entregue a él sin contenerme, exploramos las mieles del amor juntos, la cumbre nos era poco, insatisfechos de las limitaciones humanas, una vez más. Allí mismo en centro de todo, el lecho, el refugio, la jaula, solos el y yo temblando en cada primera vez, siendo uno. Recuerdos invadieron la habitación reviviendo, casi saboreándolos de nuevo, como después de beber el trago más dulce, mi boca solo percibía amargura. Mi respiración se agito. En el caótico desfile un"¿Por qué?" salió victorioso enmudeciendo. Ya no puedo seguir en este cuarto. Tome mis ropas como medio pude y salí. De nuevo en el baño cubrí mi desnudez con calma, sintiendo el delicado roce de mis propias manos, me pareció que no eran mías, era él de nuevo haciéndome suya. Aun así, solo un recuerdo incompleto, antes éxtasi, ahora duda. ¿Donde quedo todo? Esta duda cada vez hacia más grande el hoyo en mi pecho.

Me dirigí a la cocina, como todos los días, encendí la estufa, deje el agua hirviendo mientras me escapaba por la ventana, no me deje llevar del todo y le di la espalda al mundo exterior. Ese día, el mundo no estaba para mí y yo no estaba para el mundo. El agua se había evaporado casi por completo. Atine preparar algo de café finalmente, lo serví y me deje cautivar por su impregnante aroma. De pie aun con la espalda a la ventana y ese espeso liquido recorriendo mi boca. El reloj marcaba las 7:30 de nuevo, empiezo a sospechar que tengo una fijación con esa hora. Aun con la taza en mi mano me dirigí a la puerta pasando cerca a la sala. Mis ojos quedaron de par en par y la taza que aun conservaba liquido cayo de mis manos tan despacio que podría decir pasaron minutos antes de quedar estampada en suelo. Realmente paso, el principio del fin.

El reloj marcaba un poco más de las doce, un tiempo inusual para un café oscuro, nunca lo he disfrutado tanto. Allí el, claroscuro, pasivo, taciturno, silencioso, bajo, miles de adjetivos no me valieron para describir mi visión, su faz inmovible, imposible de leer, un mar silencioso, me inquietaba, frio, calculador, me atemorizaba, su calma , una roca. La taza posaba en sus labios vertiendo su cálido contenido, tal vez ello me dio tiempo. Sentada esperando, el frio no me incomodaba, solo una manta cubría mi cuerpo, el silencio sepulcral y una mirada perdida hacían tangible el ambiente perfecto. La conversación que por días, meses y tal vez años pospusimos, se estrellaba desbocada con el presente. Antes de comenzar lo inevitable, una tregua no nos caería mal. Gota a gota no es tan difícil a recibir el vendaval por completo.

-"Es como te gusta. Negro sin azúcar ¿Esta bien así?" Termino de decir mientras acomodaba la taza en sus labios, le daba un largo sorbo al espeso liquido y fijaba su mirada en mis ojos. Solo asentí un poco con la cabeza y seguí sumergida en la que posaba en mis manos, pensando, meditando.

En medio de esta particular escena el álbum de fotos asomaba curioso desde la esquina lejana en la mesa de centro. Mi mirada fue atraída por este, antes de terminar el pensamiento y en consecuencia la acción, el lo tomo en las manos y se sentó de nuevo junto a mi. Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan y menos la persona que compartió su vida contigo. Me asusta ver un reflejo tan cercano. La rutina, la convivencia, el pasar del tiempo, podría sacar miles de excusas o posibles razones de ello. En este punto razonar perdía importancia.

-"¿Recuerdas esta?" Señale incauta de mi ahora descubierta espalda. Se acerco, sentándose a mi lado, un poco más cerca, dejo su taza en la mesa y delicadamente me arropo con la manta. Es muy dulce y considerado, no lo puedo negar.

-"Como olvidarla. Ese día fue nuestra primera cita. Estaba tan nervioso que termine empujando al mesero y este tiro toda nuestra comida encima de ti. El espagueti te daba un toque … como decirlo… exótico" Dijo divertido mientras recordaba y yo soltaba un pequeño quejido.

-"No fue tan divertido. Tuve que lavar me por horas para quitar el aroma de "Italia" que perfumaba mi cabello. Por lo menos no fui la única. "Accidentalmente", se me deslizo el pie y el que iba ser nuestro postre, termino siendo un buen tratamiento facial. ¿Quién pensaría que el Tiramissu fuera tan bueno para la piel?" Puse cara de interesante al principio pero no evite se tornara en jocosidad en la ultima frase. Esta vez era yo la que reía.

-"No me lo recuerdes. Mira esta. Esa fue en nuestra luna de miel. ¿Recuerdas? Fuimos a Hawaii, preciso cuando pasaba una tormenta tropical y la semana completa no pudimos salir del refugio. Valiente luna de miel" Dijo y tomo un sorbo más de su taza.

-"Si fue bastante interesante. ¡Mira! Una foto cuando fuimos a New York, esta es de Paris, esta de Madrid y esta … "En ese momento mi yo impulsivo que poco salía a flote, detuvo las palabras originales y las convirtió en algo más "En verdad la pasábamos bien ¿Cierto? " Musite mientras clavaba mi mirada en la oscura bebida en mis manos.

Puso de nuevo la taza en sus labios y saboreo las ultimas gotas. Tomando lo necesario, planeando sus siguientes palabras, por pensar en que decir, por no saber en que pensar, solo me exploro con sus indecisos ojos. Note claramente como su tez siempre tan serena ahora marcaba indecisión e impotencia. Sin esperarlo, de un momento a otro, se abalanzó, me tumbo en el sofá quedando encima de mí. La taza cayó fraccionándose en piezas y el poco café que esta contenía fue a parar a la alfombra. Esa noche el vacio se lleno de miedo y la taza no seria lo único que se hiciera mil pedazos.


End file.
